


Feels like home

by stray_chanhyunsung



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Woojin, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_chanhyunsung/pseuds/stray_chanhyunsung
Summary: AU where, if you're 18 years or older and look your soulmate in the eye the world turns from black and white into color. What does it mean when you meet someone but only start seeing one colour?





	Feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au so I'm kind of nervous but my friends helped me check it so I don't think it's that bad. I'm sorry for slow updates, after finishing my exams I'll be back.

Chris walks out of the airport building and is immediately greeted by cold, fresh air. He puts the facemask he was wearing, under his chin so he can breathe the different air better and he thinks to himself: 'ahh this feels so good after being in a plane for so many hours.' he sighs 'it really is beautiful here, but I wish I could see this in colour.'

He takes one more deep breath and puts his facemask back on. He grabs his suitcase and is walking towards the area where the taxi's are parked when suddenly someone runs into him. "Can't you watch where..." Chris starts to say but when he looks up he sees the most beautiful guy ever. He's wearing an elegant, slightly oversized black coat that comes till his knees, a white turtleneck shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. His cheeks are little puffy and they're slightly pink because of the cold, but it only makes him look cuter. His high cheekbones are the first thing he notices. And more importantly, the boy is not in black and white, he can clearly see that the boy is wearing a scarf around his neck that isn't black or white. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush." The boy answers as he starts walking away. Chris, being still in shock can't react and when he realises what just happened it's too late, because the boy already disappeared in this mass of people trying to go inside.

Chris stands there for a while, trying to understand what just happened. When he looks around however, he can still not see all colours. Only shades of that one color. He's confused, if this boy was really his soulmate, shouldn't he be able to see all colours now? He decides to go to the road and call for a taxi. Once he gets in he texts his friend to ask if their plans for tomorrow are still on and tells the guy driving the taxi the adress of the hotel. In the taxi he decides to look up what color he can now see and finds out that it's purple. 'So this is what purple looks like, huh?' he thinks to himself. He decides that it's a pretty color.

___________________________________________________

To say Jeongin was nervous, was an understatement. Summer was over and tomorrow his friends' third semester of college would start and he would go back to high school without them again. Hyunjin and Seungmin would come over soon and he hadn't seen them in weeks, all of them being busy with different things. He was quite anxious because Seungmin's birthday was coming up soon and he could feel in his gut that something would happen. He had always known that Seungmin and Hyunjin were made for each other, they were so comfortable around each other and they were hardly ever seperated from each other. 

Of course this didn't mean that they didn't include him. They did, they showered him with love, but he still felt as if he intruded on what they have. Sometimes he'd forget about it and then he'd feel so good, so right. But then Hyunjin would touch Seungmin's thigh or something similar and they would look into each others eyes and he'd remember. Sometimes he has those days where he's holed up in his room, all that's on his mind is that he knows that Seungmin and Hyunjin are soulmates. He knows it, but he still fell hopelessly in love.

The sound of the doorbell ringing gets him out of his thoughts. He thinks it must be his friends coming over with snacks and movies, on the last night of the summer holidays. When he'd open that door he would be smiling again, as usual, tying to not let either of them know his true feelings.  
"Hey Seungmin hyung, Hyunjin hyung, you're early!!" Jeongin says excitedly as he opens the door.  
"Of course, we missed our favourite maknae!" Seungmin respond with a smile.  
"And we couldn't wait to start on these snacks." Hyunjin says while holding up said snacks. Hyunjin and Seungmin opened their arms up and the three of them shared a hug, the snacks getting a little crushed.

The night was amazing, as it always was with his 2 best friends. They did a little marvel marathon, but didn't see much of the movies. They'd already seen them anyways and playing around was much more fun. They had a pillow fight and they talked a lot. At one point Hyunjin's hand brushed against Jeongin's and he could feel his face heat up. Hyunjin looked at him and smiled. "Awww Seungmin look, our baby's face is red. So cute." He cooed. "Awww, indeed." Seungmin said while pinching Jeongin's cheek. "I hate you guys." Jeongin mumbled while pouting. "Sure you do." Seungmin replied as he turned his head to Hyunjin. The older winked at Seungmin and they both turned to look at Jeongin, smirking. "Guess someone needs a little tickle session, huh." They tickled him and Jeongin couldn't stop laughing, he begged them to stop, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing. After a while they stopped and Jeongin was exhausted from laughing so much.

"Hmm it's getting late guys..." Jeongin sad with a sad tone in his voice and he pouted again.  
"Yeah, you're right. Guess we should let baby Jeongin sleep, don't we Min." Hyunjin teased and Jeongin stuck his tongue out in response.  
As his friends were walking out the door, Jeongin felt his heart ache again. The 2 were bumping into each other as they walked away and they looked like the cutest couple. Jeongin wished he could be there and that close to them, but instead he waves and yells them goodbye. 

After they are out of sight Jeongin closes the door and goes up to his room. When he gets there he closes the door and sits down against it, allowing himself to cry. He always tries to keep it back, he tries to ignore his feelings but at some point he couldn't. He remembers the moment he realised he was in love with Hyunjin. Seungmin was out of town for the weekend so the 2 boys were alone. They decided to have a sleepover, as they were hardly ever together without Seungmin. This weekend felt different than all the other weekends they had spent together, at first Jeongin thought it'd be because he got all of Hyunjin's attention. It had felt really nice. The first night they were still tired from school so they decided to watch movies together in their pyjama's. Hyunjin had already bought some snacks before Jeongin came over so they immediately settled down.

They picked a romance movie, as Hyunjin knew Jeongin got scared easily. Somewhere throughout the night Hyunjin moved his hand to Jeongin's lap and he carefully touched it, trying to be subtle. Jeongin felt his heart race because of this and he choked on the iced tea he was drinking. Hyunjin looked over to him immediately when the younger started coughing. "Oh my god, Jeongin, are you okay baby??" He said and that made Jeongin cough even more. When his coughs finally died down Jeongin was completely red and Hyunjin was now holding his hand. When Jeongin noticed he blushed even more, if that was even possible. "I'm fine now Hyunjin." Hyunjin continued to hold his hand and rub it occasionally throughout the rest of the night. Jeongin's heart never slowed down and he was sure Hyunjin could hear or feel it. That weekend he became closer to Hyunjin and he realised he was in love with him, so when Seungmin returned from his trip and everything went back to the way it was before, Jeongin was broken. He never showed it though, always being cheerful around his friends. But never showing how much it also hurt him.

Tonight Jeongin did let himself cry, allowing the pain of being second best get through at him and he once again remembers how it feels to love someone that doesn't love you back. He cried for a while and he must have fallen asleep like that. Against the door, knees up to his chest and his face burried in his hands, because when he wakes up he's still with his back against the door.  
___________________________________________________

"Hey babe, I missed you." Jisung says to his boyfriend when he's finally in his arms again.  
"Mmm, it's only been like 3 weeks tho." Minho answers.  
"Three very long weeks." Jisung whines.  
"Well I'm here now, Sungie." Minho says as he looks into the youngers eyes. "What do you say we go to get some lunch after I've dropped my stuff at my dorm."  
"That sounds good." Jisung smiles closing his eyes.  
Minho leans in to give Jisung another hug "I missed you too baby." He whispers into Jisung's ear, causing the other to blush.

A while later the two boys are in a cute lunchroom close to Minho's dorm. Because Jisung's birthday is so close there was some tension between the two. No matter how much they loved each other, they wouldn't be sure if they were soulmates until his birthday. If they weren't, well, they hadn't really talked about what would happen if they weren't soulmates. They avoided the subject, Minho tried to avoid thinking about it too. It worked most of the time, but with his boyfriend's birthday in 1 week it would be weird if he didn't think about it. He thought about it more than he'd like to admit. The younger boy was probably thinking about it too, avoiding looking in Minho's eyes staring at his menu instead. He can't stop thinking about the boy he bumped into at the airport. Ever since he met Jisung, he thought the boy would be his soulmate. They were perfect for each other, that's why he didn't mind it when he fell in love with the him and his cute cheeks. But today changed everything. And what was even more strange, is that he couldn't see all colours, just brown tints. It was almost as if he still couldn't see any colours, but when he looks into Jisung's eyes he could see how pretty they are. And how they were a very dark brown, not black like he'd always thought. He decided it would be best to wait until Jisung's birthday to see what would happen. It was coming up soon anyway.  
"Should I...are you ready to order hyung?" Jisung says a little awkwardly.  
"Hm? Oh euh, yea I'll take the spicy chicken sandwich."  
"Oh that one looks good. I'll order for us, be back soon."  
"Okay, Sungie." He looked up to his boyfriend briefly and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Because it's cold outside his cheeks were a little rosy, even though they had been inside for at least 10 minutes. His cheeks look squishy as usual and he looked adorable.  
After Jisung ordered their lunches they finally started talking. They talked about what they did during the holidays and about school, which was starting again tomorrow. However they still avoided talking about Jisung's upcoming birthday.  
__________________________________________________

Chris walked out of the hotel with a scarf wrapped tight around his neck and a large winter coat on. 'It may only be September, but it sure is cold' Chris thought to himself. 

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, so he takes his phone out of his pocket.  
Lixie: 'Hey Chris, you almost there?'  
'Yea, I should be around the corner' Chris answers.  
When he goes around said corner he spots the cafe they were supposed to meet at, right across the street from a lunchroom. He blew into his closed hands to heat them up a little and walked into the cafe. He was immediately greeted by warm air and he hummed contently. 

He looked around the room and spotted the younger boy, who supposedly had red hair. His mother had confirmed it looked nice, so they both just hoped it did. He walked over to him from behind and tapped his shoulder, because of the fact that Felix was on his phone he hadn't noticed him coming in. He got up immediately and hugged Chris. This was one of the things Chris loved most, even though they were almost the same height, because Felix' posture was a lot smaller than his it was very satisfying to hug him. It felt just right, as if this was how it was supposed to be. Just him and Felix. The hug ended way too soon and they both set down at the table. Felix had already ordered a coffee for himself while waiting, so he took a sip of that.  
"Hmm... it's been weeks since we last saw each other but...I missed you so much Lix." Chris sighed.  
"Hah, guess Australia must get pretty lonely without me huh."  
"Totally, I was bored every day." Chris said in a semi serious tone.  
That made Felix chuckle.  
It made Chris smile too, he really had missed Felix a lot. Of course he had work and his other friends in Australia but Felix had always been the most important person to him. Chris made a vow to never let him go.  
Just then a girl came to take their order. Chris ordered a cup of tea, struggling with saying it in Korean. Felix had been teaching him after he moved to Korea, but it was still difficult. Felix chuckled again, this time at the sight of his hyung, who is usually good at everything, struggling this much but in the end the younger boy helped him out. He ordered tea for him and something else, Chris wasn't sure what but Felix knew him well so he probably didn't order anything weird.  
"So Lix, how's Korea been so far?"  
"Great! There's a whole different culture and it was hard to adjust but I'm glad I did before the new semester. Too bad you weren't here though."  
"So you admit you missed me too?"  
"Yea...you know I did."  
"How's your roommate? Are you getting along well?"  
"Yeah, he's kind of small and doesn't say a lot but... he's also passionate and nice. He likes wearing black a lot and I think he makes music?"  
"Oh nice, sounds like you've got it all sorted out." Chris says contently, genuinly happy that his best friend is okay even without him.  
"And what about you? You're meeting your roommate tomorrow right?"  
"Yea, classes start on Wednesday for both of us so we're just meeting for coffee tomorrow. The next day my stuff is supposed to arrive and I'm supposed to move in."  
"Oh, that's exciting hyung!"  
"Yea, we've only spoken on the phone before so I'm kinda nervous to meet him." He scratches the back of his neck.  
"You'll be fine! You're easy to like, so I'm sure you'll get on quickly."  
They continue talking for a while and when the food comes they talk more while they eat. 

When they finish they ask for the bill. Chris insists on paying for it, claiming that the older one should pay the bill. Felix, being used to Korean customs, doesn't argue much. He knows Chris wouldn't let him pay either way. After the older male paid they left the cafe and decide to take a walk. Felix leads them to a park nearby and they decide to go inside.  
"So Felix, it's almost your birthday. Are you doing anything to celebrate it?"  
"Oh yes! I'm having a few friends over from school and I hoped you could come too and stay over after they leave?"  
"You know I'd love to." Chris says smiling contently. "Anything you'd like for your birthday, boo?"  
"O-oh, just y-you being there i-is the best present I could ask for." Chris swears he sees Felix' cheeks get a little red, but he thinks it's most likely because of the cold weather.  
"Hmmm guess I'll think of something myself." Chris says as he laughs into the back of his hand.

They continue to walk and eventually it starts to get dark outside. They decide it's best to go home and they part ways. It's still quite a walk until Chris' hotel so he takes out his earbuds and plugs them in. He puts on lullaby by got7 and puts his phone in his pockets along with his hands. He hums along to the song, not knowing the lyrics well but still loving the song. He was thinking about tomorrow and what his roommate would be like. He was also thinking about Felix' birthday and what he would get for him. They've known each other since they were kids and even though they hadn't seen each other in over a year, Chris still feels as close to the younger as he did before. 

He thinks about when they first met, they were still in primary school. Chris and Felix became friends quickly, being the only asian kids in class, despite their age difference. They stayed friends all the way through primary school and even when Chris went to secondary school, they stayed in touch and tried to see each other as often as possible. Chris' mom had always liked Felix and before Chris left to go to Korea his mom had asked him about his feelings for the younger boy.

{ "Is it really that obvious?" Chris asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmmm, a mother just knows these things."

"And you don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not honey, I just want you to be happy and I've always known that Felix makes you happy." She gives him a soft kiss on his forehead. "You'll have to tell him some time though or else you might be too late."

"I know mom." The boy smiled at his mother. "I just haven't found the right time yet." He sighs.

The day after his mom drove him to the airport to see him off.

As he was going through security his mom waved him off and shouted: "you have to tell him, Chris!"

"I know mom! I love you." }

It's only been a few days since he saw her last but he already misses his mom, so he decides to call her.

"Christopher?" His mom whispers.

"Oh sorry, I totally forgot it's a few hours later there. Should I call you back later?"

"No, no it's fine honey. How is Korea so far?"

"It's beautiful, a lot colder than at home though."

"See, that's why I took you wintercoat shopping before you left!"

"Yea, I know now." Chris fiddles with his fingers a little.

"So, have you seen Felix yet."

"Yea, just now actually. We had some lunch and then we talked a bunch. His birthday is coming up, so I'll be meeting his new friends"

"Ah... it's his 18th birthday right?"

"Yea it is... mom I'm really scared. What if I'm not, you know..his soulmate."

"You shouldn't think that way honey. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Actually...something happened." Chris sighs.

"What is it Chris?"

"After I arrived in Korea I...saw someone outside the airport. We...looked each other in the eye. And now...now I can see a colour. Just one. Purple. What's happening to me mum."

"Ah...I've heard of this happening before. It means that you have more than 1 soulmate. It's rare but sometimes it happens."

"Does that mean that...?"

"Yes honey, Felix could still be your soulmate. You just know that he wouldn't be the only one."

"That's...that's crazy." It's silent for a while.  
"I gotta go mom, I need time to think about this."

"I know it's a lot to take in but just remember you're perfectly normal and I love you okay?"

"I love you too mum."

They bid each other farewell and Chris hangs up and takes his earbuds out. He stops walking and takes a deep breath and then looks up at the sky, unsure what to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> between the {} are flashbacks


End file.
